HSNE: October: Costume Play
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: Set in HSNE AU in October. Sometimes, it's fun dressing up.


**Month:** October-Costume Play  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 841 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Summary: **Sometimes, it's fun dressing up.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning:** None******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-"**A**h, Halloween, a time for treats and tricks of all sorts," Kakashi proclaimed as the two hung around at Iruka's place.

"…And as in 'tricks,' you mean some way of getting into my pants, right?" Iruka replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, you know me too well, Iruka," the other chuckled.

"But you know, it would still be fun to dress up, like when we were little," Iruka reminisced. His mother would sew his costumes every year, each one better than the one before it. He recalled the last Halloween he dressed up as a samurai and got many compliments on the costume. He had always wanted to learn from his mom how to make costumes like it, but now, it was too late.

"But we can still do that," the senior pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi responded by latching onto his wrist and started to drag him outside. "K-Kakashi! Wait! I need to grab my coat and keys!"

"Well, hurry then! Who says we can't have a little fun dressing up?"

* * *

"My, my, Iruka," Kakashi stated. "How well that outfit suits you." The silver-haired teen was with the freshman in the party store's dressing room, looking at him who as he studied himself in a mirror. Iruka just got done putting on the final touches of his werewolf costume by donning on a pair of soft, brown dog ears. For once, he kept his hair down, trying to keep a more of a scraggy look. Around his neck, he wore many fake chains along with a pair of dog tags Kakashi handed to him. Over a dirty, white undershirt was a denim vest, worn out, as well as his jeans. Sewn on was a long, scratchy tail as well. Some final touches were fake, glued on, sharp nails and false fangs Kakashi had handed him. "Now you can finally dig your claws into me."

"Kakashi," Iruka chastised. "Please stop playing around." It was bad enough his boyfriend convinced him to go through with this. It was worse that they were sharing a dressing room and undressing in front of one another. Iruka just knew that when adding those two things together, it only spelled trouble for him. Yet, surprisingly, Kakashi was behaving himself, at least, behaving in his own sense.

"Or maybe you would prefer me taking a bite out of you," the silver haired teen whispered softly into the other's ear. Iruka didn't forget what other was supposed to be. Borrowing some make up from the rack, the senior made his face paler, his eyes darker. His clothes looked dignified, with a crimson, silk vest and a pure white, collared undershirt. Even his cufflinks seemed to be made out of diamonds while his pocket watch appeared to be made out of solid gold. With steam-cleaned dress pants and polished shoes, he looked like he could have fit in into any high class social. The only thing that seemed monstrous was when he smiled when his mask was off. Behind his lips hid two false, pointed caps on his canines, giving him the look of a true vampire.

The teen vampire moved closer behind the other, his breath warm upon the other's neck. He seductively reached around and hooked one arm around the werewolf's waist and another grazing his chest. He slowly dipped his head and lightly pecked upon the tan neck. Giving it a slight lick, he leaned in, enough where his fangs barely touched. He went in for the bite, only to be stopped by a sharp, scratching pain along one of his hands. Immediately, he jumped away and noticed the scratch marks upon the back of his hand, deep enough that he was actually bleeding.

"That's what you get, you horny bastard," Iruka said, examining his new nails. Kakashi cried lightly and laughed wryly.

"Aww, but Iruka," Kakashi whined as he held his hand. He stared at it for a second and looked back at his boyfriend. "…Could you at least lick my wound clean?"

"_Kakashi!_" the brunet scream as he threw the other's pants dead center in his face. "Hurry up and get out of that outfit. I knew it was a mistake to come here…"

"Oh, please, Iruka! This wasn't a mistake!" he insisted. His boyfriend shot him a glance, using just his looks to ask why in the world was coming here and dressing up not a mistake. With a fang peeking through his sly grin, Kakashi walked over, pinning the brunet against the wall and seductively brushing his lips against Iruka's while his cold hands traveled down, nearly dipping under his pants, teasing him. Iruka used all his will power to not moan loudly, worried someone would hear them.

"I still think you look delicious in this," Kakashi whispered.

Afterwards, Kakashi for once had a reason to wear the mask: to hide the claw marks Iruka had made on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** _ A little Halloween fun from the High School Never Ends universe. Happy Halloween everyone!~_

_Please look forward to the actual October chapter to be posted up later today!_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


End file.
